


Long Johns

by pollitt



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For Duffy99 who asked for "Fraser. Pajamas. Or lack thereof."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Johns

“Of all the crazy insane _stupid_ \--” Ray let the dripping long johns fall to the ground with a wet _splat_. “Two words, Fraser--Sleet. Storm. In your underwear.”

Fraser stood, naked as the day he was born, wet hair clinging to his forehead and a melted sleet dripping from his nose, and took a deep breath.

“Ray,” Fraser started. “That was actually...”

“Shut. No, just... C’mere.” Ray grabbed a blanket from their bed and wrapped first his arms, then the blanket, around Fraser. “Body heat. Just... _shhh_.”

Fraser turned his face into Ray’s neck and sighed.


End file.
